What happens after that?
by Blooddawn6
Summary: The battle at Hogwarts is over, but some death eaters are still at large. What happens when the Criminal Minds team it called in to investigate recent killings? Will the golden trio help or will they remain concealed in the shadows.
1. Prologe

A man was walking alone in a dark street. He looked up the sky was cloudy.

He mumbled, "Curse, Brittan's weather."

He unrolled his long sleeve shirt. Someone walked in to the ally, the man took no notice of them. Until he heard the murmuring of words, a bright flash of light, then a sharp pain in his chest, then nothing.  
>-<p>

The two security guards where making their morning rounds. When they saw someone laying face down on the ground, in the back ally.

The younger of the one said, "Sir, you can't sleep hear."

With no response they walked up to him the younger one pushed him with his foot, "Sir- Oh, shit."

He backed up the man had rolled over they where looking at the blood stained shirt of a dead man.


	2. What happens when you chase?

Hotch walked into the room their was another sires of murders the same as always. The team fell silent; they all opened their case files.

Garcia started "fifteen bodies all found in the pass three weeks, seventeen to thirty, all different sexes, race, and life styles. All found in secluded areas, redressed, and the wired thing is, all never moved from the spot they where killed."

Emily cut in "They all look like they've been cut with a sword."

Garcia nodded; Reid looked up "All redressed, but the shirts are still blood stained, and never leaving where they where killed." He had one of those incredulous expressions on, like always when he couldn't figure something out.

J.J turned to him and asked "You ok?"

"Yah, its just most killers only redress in abduction cases to make their victims to make them look nicer, or live out some sort of fantasy."

Morgan spoke up, "Well what ever this guys doing, he's moving fast five victims a week."

Hotch confirmed the statement, "We will just have to move faster. The killer might also like seeing the reaction of their killing."

"What make's you say that?"

"At every seen their has been a young man spotted, white, black hair, early twenties."

"Hotch you think this guy is our unsub?"

"I think that is a high possibility."

"It cannot be called prowess to kill fellow citizens, to betray friends, to be treacherous, pitiless, irreligious. These ways can win a prince power, but not glory."

_-Niccolò Machiavelli, (The Prince) _

The team dropped out of the car.

Hotch quickly took control "Reid, Morgan you go look at the body. JJ you go work with the press. Emily, you and I will go talk to the people who discovered the body."

They all walked off into different directions, Reid and Morgan headed towards the body. Reid looked down in to the unblinking face of the victim. He was tall, white, with ginger hair, and blue eyes. His light blue button up shirt was pulled back to reveal several stab wounds to the chest.

Morgan started giving the profile, "White male, mid to late twenties; several clean chest wounds, all look like they have been made with a sword."

They both got up from their crouch. Reid looked around Hotch and Emily where talking to the two security guards who discovered the body. J.J was having trouble keeping the media at bay but she quickly got it under control. He looked at the quickly dispersing crowed of gawkers, to much stood out until he looked across the street into the adjourning ally way. Their was a man white, black hair early twenties; the exact description Hotch had made. The unsubs eyes flicked towards Reid met his eyes the disappeared into the adjacent ally way.

He yelled out "Are unsub!" pulling on the wood colored grips of his Smith & Wesson revolver.

He ducked under the yellow police tape yelling, "FBI stop!" just as a door closed to a near by building.

He opened the door leading him into an abandoned night club. He was just about to search the place when he herd voices.

"Are you sure it's him?" the voice was female.

Reid knew what he had to do, "FBI come and your hands where I can see them!"

The two people stepped out from be hind an old speaker. The female was early twenties, same as the male, white, messy chestnut brown hair, and Dark brown eyes the where filling over with tears. The male had a vary determined look, white, messy black hair, and emerald green eyes. He had a thin piece of wood in his hand and the girl had one sticking out of the pocket of her jeans.

"Harry," she whispered.

The male nodded pointed the piece of wood at Reid and Yelled, "Obliviate!"

Reid saw a flash of green light then his mind went blank.


End file.
